Petals Engraved in Time
by Kaiomi
Summary: Finally updated after a couple of months! Yugi happens to find a card which turns into a girl...but how is she and Yami connected? And what will happen when Bakura get's involved?
1. Default Chapter

Kaiomi: Yey!  This is my second fic, but it's my first one about YuGiOh!  Hope you guys like it, instead of me talking with Trunks, Goten, Pan, etc. it'll be with Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristen, etc.  duh!  Okays, guess I have to start writing ne?  Sorry that I didn't finish Remembering and Reunion it's because I have permanent writer's block on that story, but I promise I'll write some at least during the winter break (three weeks pass by really fast).  

Yugi: Hee hee, and for every review Kaiomi promised me a plushy!  I want a Karibos first then a Mika doll from Remembering and Reunion, then a dark magician girl, and …

Kaiomi: I didn't promise you that!

Yugi: But Yami said…

Kaiomi: Yami!!!! *grabs the nearest mallet in the room, which is from a collection of about twenty*  

Yami: Uh oh.

Yugi: Um, I guess the story has to begin soon or else Yami will get hurt.

Yami: Say the disclaimer quick!  Before she kills me!

Kaiomi: I will kill you, Yami!  *raises the five-foot long mallet above his head*

Yugi: *Sweatdrop* Okay here it goes…

Disclaimer: Kaiomi doesn't own me or any part of YuGiOh!  *reads a nearby sticky note* Um, it says here that you can't sue her but she wishes she owned… me. *another sweatdrop appears* Okay, here's the story! *presses the upload button on the screen*

A key to let you guys know what I'm writing…

Italicized stuff indicates a person's thoughts

~s are my notes

*s are action descriptions

#s are just put in so you guys get a better picture of the story, just plain descriptions in other words

Yugi woke up to the sounds of birds singing on his windowsill and his grandpa making breakfast in the morning.  From where his bed was located it gave him a view from the window; sunlight barely streamed through telling him that it was before seven, his usual wake-up time.  Life was perfect as far has he knew, he had great friends, his grandpa was back, and Yami decided to live with him instead of moving back to the Shadow Realm.  But something was bothering him.  He recalled his dreams from the past two weeks.  They all began with him standing in a white room although there weren't any visible light fixtures, in the center of the room was a gold-cased box with the millennium eye engraved on it with other unimportant carvings around it.  The box seemed to glow from within and the top slowly began to open, emitting a bright pale-blue light.  But before it could open completely, his alarm, Yami, or some other distraction would wake him up before the box revealed its secret.  Now that he thought about it, it was exactly like the box his grandpa gave to him with the millennium puzzle pieces, later which he used to store his deck of Duel Monster cards, also provided and built by his grandpa.   Maybe there was something more to it that it seemed he thought after getting the box from his shelf…but he was interrupted when Yami opened his room door.

         "Hey, Yug, you up yet?  Oh, I see you are breakfast is ready.  Grandpa made omelets, your favorite."  Yami walked over and sat next to his brother, "Why are you staring at that box?  It isn't going to float away or anything.  Let's eat."  He tugged at his hikari.

         "Yami, do you think that there might be some secret still in this box, I mean besides the fact that the millennium pieces came from it?  Because this box came from Egypt, maybe there's…" he didn't get to finish because Yami cut him off.

         "Look Yugi, it's just a box you've had it for a while and your grandpa had it for about half of his lifetime and nothing happened.  So just drop the subject," Yami saws how downcast his aibou was and it tore his heart seeing him like that because of his impatient voice.  "I know, how about you bring that thing to school and you can ask your friends about it, okay?"

         "Sure, thanks Yami." Yugi gave him a big hug and grin then skipped to the kitchen.

         He's so easy to please, and yet maybe he is right, Yami shook his head smiling a little.  It always feels that a part of me is still in that box, maybe there is something more to the box than meets the eye, and whenever I'm near that thing the feeling grows stronger.  Maybe it's just my imagination, or is it a coincidence? Yami thought to himself, stared at the golden container again, and then walked back to the kitchen after Yugi.

 After four boring subjects of math, history, science, and ick…English it was lunch.  After Yugi and his friends all got their lunches and sat down, Yugi brought up the subject again about his card-storage box.  

Yugi: So I was thinking that this box still holds something in it that I don't know about, what do you think guys?

Joey: Don't ask me *munch, gulp* well, I don't know, ask Tristen.  

Tristan: Your right, you don't know anything at all, so Yugi shouldn't ask you anything.

Joey: That's not what I said! #Sprays Tristen with partially chewed pieces of a hamburger mixed with green Jell-O, which looked nasty on his face#

Tea: Ew...boys are so gross. 

Mai: You can say that again. 

~I know, Mai isn't and doesn't go to the same school as Yugi, but for the sake of this story let's just say that she does and so do the other characters and their yami's, yes, even Y/M.  Although he's supposed to be the guy who kills everyone when his temper rises and has a thing for carrying knives everywhere, it could happen, right?, I'm too lazy to spell his entire name so he'll just be Y/M for the story.  Does Mai even go to a school by the way…~

Tristen: That's it!  *Tears a piece of paper that says 'Truce between Joey and Tristen'* if you're going to do that then the war is on!

Joey: Bring it on!

~Well I'll just let you guys picture what happens next ^^~

Serenity: Guys, everyone is staring at you fighting. 

Yugi: Make them stop, Yami!

Yami: Fine, #pulls a mallet from one of his deep coat pockets#  *Wham!* #Yami hits Joey and Tristen, smashing them into pancakes at the same time#

Yugi: Hey, Yami, where did you get that mallet?

#Kaiomi appears suddenly, giving Yami death looks#

Yami: Er, here Kaiomi. *innocently smiles and hands over the mallet, placing it in her outstretched hands*

*WHACK!*  ~Yami now joins the pile of squished beings on the floor.~

Kaiomi: ^^ Bye Yugi!  *disappears in a poof of smoke and takes her mallet with her*

Everyone around Yugi: *sweatdrop*

Yugi: *blushes slightly*

Royu: Yugi, who was that?

Bakura: I'd like to know that too.  Is she your girlfriend?

Yugi: …*blushes more* She's the author of this story.

Bakura: Okay… ~he doesn't actually get it, but who would want to appear being stupid in front of people?~

*Bell rings indicating that lunch ends*

Yugi: Can everyone meet at my grandpa's shop after school?

Everyone: Sure.

Mai: What are you doing Royu?  

Royu: Using my bike pump to restore Joey, Tristen, and Yami, what else?  

Mai: *sweatdrop*

#Five minutes later Royu was able to recover all of the victims of mallet hits.#

After school at Yugi and Yami's grandfather's living room…

Yugi: So everyone's here except YM and Bakura.  Does anyone know where they could be?

Royu: I overheard from Bakura's thoughts that they were going to ditch this meeting and go to a movie.  Sorry Yug.   By the way Malik said that he was going to an appointment somewhere, so he can't come either.

Yami: Why those lazy…!

Yugi: Yami, don't say it.

Yami: All right, but I'll ring those guys necks when I see them again.  There is no excuse to miss a meeting that they said they would come.  Especially that totally lame excuse Malik gave.

Joey: Hey, is there any more dip?

Mai: Wasn't that your third bowl?

Tea: And your third bag of chips?

Joey: ^^

Tristen: You big hog.  Have you ever heard of sharing food?

Joey: Nope.

Tea: Yugi, weren't you talking about something about the box of yours during lunch?

Yugi: Yeah *nods* here *he pulls out his case from his backpack.*

Mai: #observes it closely with both of her hands#  The puzzle thing around your neck came from this, right?  So maybe this is another puzzle to solve, it has the same design of that creepy eye on it and is the same color too.  It's a possibility anyway.

Yami: So you know how to solve it?

Mai: I have absolutely no clue at all ^.^

Everyone: *falls to the ground*

Tea: Here, let me see it Mai.  *Mai gives it to her*  Mai maybe onto something.  Maybe the millennium eye Yugi and Yami wear is the key to this puzzle.

Royu: That's it!  *everyone turns to stare at him* The key is the puzzle itself.  May I borrow your necklace please Yugi and the box Tea?

Yugi: Sure *places his millennium item in Royu's hand and Tea does the same with the golden box.*

Royu: See?   On both of them they have the same Egyptian eye carving except for one thing.  The millennium piece has is embossed and the box has it engraved.  Since the designs are the same size they should fit when you place them together and I assume that it will open something. 

Yami: Well lets see if Royu the genius is correct.

Serenity: Yami you're just jealous that you didn't think of it first.  And Royu's just naturally smart, that's why he's a transfer student. *Royu begins to blush*

Yami: Like I care.

Serenity: Go on, do it.  Don't listen to Yami.

Royu: Here it goes *everyone holds his or her breath* 

A faint click is heard when the two objects meet.

Tea: Did it work?

Royu: Can't really tell, I can sorta jiggle the two pieces together, but it won't turn.  I think it has to turn completely in order for the secret to be revealed.  

Mai: Give me that *grabs both items away from Royu and tries it for herself.*  It really is stuck; you try Tea.

Tea: *strains from the effort*  Well I give up, maybe you don't have to turn it.

Yami: All right, *sighs* how about everyone tries and the person who actually does it gets to have lets see *he checks in his wallet* five dollars?

Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Royu: It's mine!

Yugi:*looks at his friends fighting over the chance to win five dollars*  Yami, why did you do that?

Yami: Dunno exactly, cheap entertainment is probably the best reason though.  This beats watching a movie any day.

Yugi: *sweatdrop*

After half an hour the participants of the quarrel all lay in an exhausted heap in the middle of the floor with the two pieces barely held by Joey.  Yami threw away his empty bag of popcorn, which he ended up sharing with Yugi and walked over, to Joey, snatched Yugi's posessions, and gave it back to him.

Yami: Here Yug, not sure if my premonition is right but since you own both of them it's obvious that you should be the person who can unlock this thing.

Yugi: Okay.  #A mystic silver aura surrounded Yugi as he turns it. Each more degree turned makes him glow brighter.  Then suddenly the glow begins to fade as he turned it the full 360°, so the two objects were in their original position.#

Everyone except Yami stares at Yugi surprised at the scene before them.

Tea: Is anything supposed to happen about now?

Serenity: Beats me.  Oh shoot, Joey, we need to go home.  Mom wanted us to help with dinner, remember. 

Joey: Bye you guys tell me if any thing happens *Serenity drags him out the door with surprising ease with tears running down his face.*

Serenity: Bye!

The people left in the room: o_o

Yugi: I think the surprise is inside.  *he unlatches the cover*

This time the bottom of the red velvet-lined inside is partially lifted and a soft light is emitted from beneath the cushioning.  Curious Yugi sticks his hand in there and pulls out a thin piece of cardstock printed with a familiar tan border and brown swirled with yellow and red to a black abyss in the center of the card.  

Yugi: A duel monster card?  I thought grandpa said that he built my deck with the most powerful cards in his collection.  But then what is this?  

Royu: Flip it over and see what monster you got.

Yugi: It's something called the Heart of the Cards

Yami: What!  _I haven't seen this card in over a millennia so how is it possible that Yugi now possesses the most sought after and valuable card in the history of Duel Monsters?  _

To be continued in chapter 2…the power of a soul

Kaiomi: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the story.  Sorry for changing the format after the first five paragraphs or so, but after a while I became too lazy to press Shift then '(apostrophes) to make " (quotation marks).  I'll be doing that in the rest of the story depending on the circumstances.  In the next chapters the * and # things will be replaced with parenthesis to make it easier to understand, heck I even got myself confused with these symbol things.  

Yugi: Keep reading because there'll be more of me in the future…By the way did you really mean that you wanted to own me in the disclaimer?

Kaiomi: ^^

Yami: The author has gone nuts over the main character.

Kaiomi: What did you say?  I hit you before and I'll hit you again if you don't shut up.

Yami: …

Kaiomi: Much better.  I'm trying to cut down on my swearing sometimes I just can't help it, just ta warn you guys that's why I rate my stuff PG 13.  I know my grammar stinks and I probably have like fifty errors in this thing.  But what can you expect?  I got a 'C' on my English paper because of my horrid punctuation and run-ons.  So don't flame me if you spot an error.  This goes for all the future fics or poems I post later too.  By the way Seto Kaiba will be in the next chap, but Y/M, Malik, Isis, and Bakura won't be in the story for a while.  I tried to include all of them in the beginning, but it got me all confused.  So you guys have to wait a while for everyone to be included or until one of the eight or so characters leaves the story.  

Yugi: Byes!  

Kaiomi: Thanks for reading this chapter!  Don't forget to read my other stuff too.  It's not the best quality writing but I tried at least.  And that's what counts, right?  I'm writing at 4 a.m. and getting five hours of sleep a day so I might write some weird stuff, so don't mind that.  ^.^  Lack of sleep and food can make you write and think weird things… Don't forget to review please!


	2. Remembering

Kaiomi: I'm really pissed because my entire disk crashed so I have to type this chapter all over again and it was three pages long and I was almost done with it.  *Sigh*  It had two projects and my essays on it so I have to do it all over again!

Kaiba: That's too bad.  Oh well can we just start the story now?

Kaiomi: NO!  I still have all this anger in me so lets see since there is only you and Yugi in this room, I guess I'll choose you to torture.

Kaiba: What!  That's so not fair.

Kaiomi: Life isn't fair that's why I have exams, bad luck, and tons of homework to do every night.  Before I forget thanks to Mel88 and Lily22 for reviewing!  You guys have cheered me up a little. ^^  So here you go Yugi *Gives Yugi a dark magician girl and a karibos doll.*  

Yugi: Yeah!  *Hugs both plushies tightly*

Kaiomi: Hmm lets see what else do I have to do?

Kaiba: Say the disclaimer.  Since you're going to start I'll just be on my way and…*Kaiba slowly edges toward the door*

Kaiomi: No you don't *Grabs him by the collar and ties him to a chair.*  You are going to stay right here until I finish this chapter.  And because you're going to be in this particular chapter you have to stay anyway.

Kaiba: *Sweatdrop*  You aren't going to blackmail me or anything?

Kaiomi: Sadly no, but I can still have some fun *pulls out a drawer full of hair accessories and an arrangement of pink items*  FYI to you guys this stuff isn't mine its my sister's, but she won't know that a few things are gone.

Yugi: Are you sure you can do that?

Kaiomi: Yep, I'm certain.  Yugi, you can do the disclaimer; read that purple post-it by the keyboard for me, okay?

Yugi: Um okay, *walks over to the computer hearing Kaiba's screams from behind him*  Er, Kaiomi just wanted to say for the disclaimer that she doesn't own YuGiOh! or any other anime, but since this is fanfiction, she can torture…any character she wants.  O_O

Kaiba: You can't do this to me!

Kaiomi: Sure I can *stuffs his mouth with a dirty sock*

Yugi: Okay I'd better send the story *Yugi pressed the upload button*

Key:

~s are my thoughts and opinions

*s are descriptions of actions or just pain descriptions

Italicized stuff are thoughts 

Tristan: So is this actually a card?

Yugi: I think so.  I mean the back of the card still has the same design of different shades if brown swirling into a black abyss and a tanish border.  But on the other side the level, attack, defense, and description of the monster is filled with question marks.  I've never seen a card like this before…*He examines the picture that showed a girl with dark purple hair and midnight blue eyes holding a staff topped with a large emerald jewel.  A pale blue light sparkled off of her silver dress and pure white wings giving her the effect that she was glowing.*

Tristan: You know she does look kinda cute.

Tea: It's just a card, you know.

Tristan: *Sigh* But I wish she were real.

Mai: Boys these days…

Royu: I guess the only way to know that it is real is to use it in a duel monster battle.  Then you can see if this thing is real.  That's how they usually test cards to see if they're fake from what I've heard.

Yugi: But how do duel with a card I know nothing about?

Yami: The card will control itself and it will tell you.

Yugi: Tell me?

Tristan: Wait a minute, how do you know so much about this card?

Yami: It's none of your business.

Tristan: It is my business now.

Yami: You probably wouldn't understand so all I can say is that this is the only one in existence.  So Yugi, you should take very good care of this card and no matter under any circumstances; do not trade or give the 'Heart of the Cards' away.

Mai: So the card's important?

Yami: Yes.  *Walks out of the room*

Mai: What is his problem?

Royu: Maybe Yami's attached to this card somehow.

Tea: Why do you say that?

Royu: Maybe because it's similar to someone he met in his past, in Egypt.  He's never shared anything about his past when he was a pharaoh, and because Yami's been with Yugi with almost every duel, and Yugi hasn't seen this card before it is probably the only possibility.

Tea: Hmm it's kinda like process of elimination; like how I pass the multiple-choice tests.

Mai: Oh shoot!   The exams are on Monday we only have three days to study!

Tea: I almost forgot too.  Sorry Yug, we all need to study.

Tristan: There's an exam?

Royu: Don't you remember?  The exams on English, math, science, history, and reading, does it ring any bells?

Tristan: Nope.

Royu: -_-  Oh well, how about I drop by you house around five thirty?

Tristan: Thanks, I think Joey forgot about the tests too.

Tea: Well I guess we all have to go.

Yugi waves to his friends from the balcony as they cross the street and head to each of their homes.  _I wonder what caused Yami to act like that, he's usually a nice person.  Did the card evoke some kind of painful memory like Royu assumed?  *A sharp pang in his heart makes him wince suddenly*  Is Yami crying?  ~Since Yugi and Yami are connected to each other by the millennium puzzle they sorta have this telepathic bond which tells them how the other feels.~   _

"Yami?" Yugi knocks on his brother's door and finds it locked.  "Yami, are you okay?"

No answer.

Yami's room

         Yami leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground and laid his head on his knees.  A tear fell and was instantly absorbed by the thick, white carpeting in his room.  "Kasumi, why are you trapped in that card?  I gave my life to banish all the members of the shadow realm and their shadow games.  You assisted me, but when a sacrifice was needed to complete the task I volunteered, not you, that is why I was imprisoned in the millennium puzzle.  But now you'll probably be trapped forever as a character in Duel Monsters.  I wanted you to continue with your life and live.  Why…"  A memory hit him suddenly from his almost forgotten past causing him to violently shake into unconsciousness.  

         "Master Yami where may I ask are you going?" a servant bearing his bowls that once contained his morning meal questioned.  ~Okay I admit it, I don't know Yami's actual name when he was a pharaoh in Egypt.  If you know please tell me!~

         "Out," he answered and started to walk out.

         "But you have a conference with the officials of Egypt today at noon.  Are you going to be back be—"

         "I'll be back in a few hours.  If anyone asks where I am, tell them I am in my room and shouldn't be disturbed for any reasons."

         "Yes master."  The servant meekly hurried away.

         "Dimwits, servants are the lowest of the low.  Well, it can't be helped."  Yami shook his head and changed from his usual colorful outfit that identified him as a ruler to a drab colorless robe and wrapped a white sheet around himself to disguise his unusual hair.  He stepped out into the hot desert heat and examined the kingdom he ruled.  Here was where he was most comfortable, in the open with no worries of the responsibilities of being a pharaoh.  And it was only when he was with Kasumi that made him happy, not the kingdom or endless riches.

         "Yami!" a voice called interrupting his thoughts.

         He flinched at the sound of his own name called out in the open, figuring that it might attract attention.  But the because of the busy sounds of the street, it was barely heard above the shouting of vendors advertising their merchandise.   

         "Hi!"

         This time the voice came from below him and he look to find himself staring in the bright blue eyes of a lavender haired girl.  She was short for her age her name was Kagumi, Kasumi's younger sister.  "Hey, where's you're sister?" Yami asked her gently.

         "She's at a special ceremony now, so she couldn't come right now, but she told me to tell you that uh…oh yeah!  You have to meet her in front of the water fountain, she'll be done by then."

         "Ceremony?"

         "Yeah, she had to dress all nice and stuff and I couldn't come."  Kagumi pouted.

         "How about I get you the bun I promised you last week?"  Yami recalled that he purposely lost to her at skipping stones the farthest across the oasis nearby just to see her grin.

         "Sure!"  The smile appeared back on her face.  

Half an hour later they were able to reach the fountain due to Kagumi's dilemma deciding which bun to get when he could have easily bought the whole bakery, although he didn't tell her that.  He also didn't tell her that he was the ruler of Egypt either, only Kasumi knew that.

         "There she is!" Kagumi pointed out from her position on Yami's shoulders.

         "Hmm?"  Then he glimpsed through the crowd of people a glimpse of purple.  "I see her now."  Being that Kasumi and Kagumi were the only people that he knew that had a shade of purple hair it was easy to identify them during rush hour.  After having trouble going in a straight line due to the constant flow of citizens on errands, they met up with Kasumi.

         "Sister!"  Kagumi yelled and ran to Kasumi's outstretched arms.  "I brought Yami just like you told me to."

         "Thank you very much," Kasumi laughed and hugged Kagumi tightly.  "I have to talk to Yami alone now, so why don't you go play with your friends?"

         "Is this going to be one of the adult mushy discussions that I shouldn't hear?"

         "You could say it that way; go on now." 

         "Fine, older sisters are so mean sometimes."  Kagumi skipped away toward her waving friends.

         "What happened during that ceremony?" Yami asked Kasumi.

         "I was chosen to be the guardian of the Shadow Realm," she anwered.

         "Guardian.  You-you mean that you've received the powers to control the Shadow Realm?"

         "Yes, now I get to be with you when you have to control the people that play the Shadow Games."

         "Uh," he blushes slightly, "that's great."

         "Would you like to take a walk?"  Kasumi asked to change the uncomfortable subject she knew Yami was thinking about. ~Yami and Kasumi are sorta going steady with the boyfriend/girlfriend thing for a while just to let you guys know.~

After a while of silent walking Kasumi was the first to speak.

         "Um do you know how the Shadow Game thing works?  The priests and priestesses wouldn't tell me; they just said that it was evil and shouldn't be talked about because most of the citizens don't know that the dark side is gradually becoming stronger each day."

         "It's simple actually, the players of the game steal souls to make their own creatures carved in stone tablets stronger with dark magic.  The victor of each game banishes the unfortunate one to the Shadow Realm never to be seen again and his evil power becomes twice as strong.  But without souls, people are like zombies and they eventually die.  My mission is to find the mastermind of this game and to put an end to this reign of evil that is slowly taking over Egypt."

         "Oh," she absorbed the information slowly.  "Then we don't have much time, right?  So is that why the meeting is called today, because of this game?"

         "You know about the meeting?"

         "Sure, I'm attending it like you."

         "The sun's almost at its zenith, so I guess we'd better go soon if we don't want to be late," Yami observed after looking at the position of the sun in the clear blue sky. 

         "Race you to the capital," she called and began running, leaving Yami behind a good twenty yards.

         "You know we *pant* didn't have to run," Yami managed to say while holding the railing to the steps of the capital, so he could stand.  

         "I know," she smiled showing her white teeth and began melting his heart at the same time.  

         "Master, you need to change out of those clothes and be ready in five minutes."  A servant rushed up to him with an armful of clothes elaborately sewn with gold thread.

         "All right, meet you then," Yami waved to Kasumi as he was led up the steps.

During the last half of the meeting…

         "I know it may be hard of you to take this in Master Yami, but since the Shadow Realm has been getting out of hand for the local priests to handle we had no choice but to choose a guardian for the Shadow Realm who will assist you and hopefully everything will be under control by tonight," the representative of the temples stated.

         "Wait a minute, tonight?  Is the matter this urgent?" Yami asked.

         "Yes," the priest mumbled and started to twiddle his thumbs under Yami's piercing stare.  "The power of the Shadow Realm has broken all of the safety barriers we have set up last month and all of the new one we have began to engrave within an hour.  The news didn't reach you because we though the power would recede after a while, but it never did, that is why this meeting was called.  And since tonight is the full moon the guardian's powers can be used to its maximum and we have heard that the members of the Shadow Games gather also on this night.  So it is ideal that you should go."

         "I see.  Well, I guess we have no choice right, guardian of the Shadow Realm?"  Yami almost said Kasumi, but he wasn't told her name by anyone when she was introduced and it would have been suspicious if he knew the name of a commoner.  

         "Yes, the sun will set soon, so we should begin our preparations," Kasumi whispered humbly.

         "Then this meeting is dismissed.  Refreshments shall be brought soon, guardian if you will come with me…"

         Kasumi stood up and trailed after Yami.  "So this business with the Shadow Realm is important, isn't it?" she asked after they were in his room.  __

         "I guess," Yami answered and watched the sunset through his window.   "Listen, Kasumi, if anything goes wrong I want you to get out of there as soon a possible to safety.  Who knows what will happen; there is hardly any information about the realm.  Are you listening?"  Yami turned to find Kasumi looking like she was in a trance with her eyes half open.  "Kasumi?"

         "The doors to darkness will open fully tonight and evil will reign on the world if nothing is done.  The pharaoh will have to make a sacrifice and choose which path to take.  One to revolution or the other for the Shadow Realm to close forever.  The fate of the world depends on him and him alone," Kasumi chanted in a monotonous tone.

         "Kasumi?"  Yami gently shook her shoulder.  "Are you all right?"

         "Huh?" she shook her head and looked at him puzzled.  "What's the matter Yami?"

         "What was that business about the fate of the world?"

         "I said something about that?  Maybe I was dazed…I don't remember saying anything like that."

         "Never mind, we have to go," he stood and offered his hand to help her up.  Yami found himself bound by her deep blue eyes and leaning in toward her face.  Seconds later they were kissing and finally departed a minute later.  "Er, lets go."

         "Okay," Kasumi blushed a deep crimson and followed him out the door.

Out in the crisp night air Yami followed Kasumi as she felt the energy of the Shadow Realm growing.  

         "There," she pointed to an old deserted shed on the outskirts of the city.

         "Are you sure?"

         "Yeah, it's definitely coming from below that storehouse."

         "Stay close to me," Yami whispered.

         When they entered to no surprise it was dusty, dirty, and everything was sprinkled with a thin layer of sand from the cracks in the wall.

         "I don't see anything," Yami began to against the wall causing him to trip over an overturned bucket, which activated a switch that was hidden beneath it.  A dark passage dimly lighted by small torches illuminated the staircase.  "Hold onto my hand."  He felt the familiar warmth embrace his sweaty palm and began to walk down.

         When they reached the bottom of the staircase they were surprised to find a large chamber with walls carved with mystical beasts.  This time large torches were placed every three feet giving the room look like it was lit from daylight and it was uncomfortably warm due to the number of small fires also lit.  

         "Greetings, you know that being here has already sealed your death," an eerie voice called from a tall man wearing a dark brown garment, which hid his face.  "But we shall make good use of the girl's powers one you have been destroyed."  He walked down the platform and headed toward them.  "With her on our side the full potential of the Shadow Realm's powers will be unleashed, and there will be no one that will be able to stop us."  He didn't seem at all surprised to find them in the chamber.

         "I assume you were expecting us," Yami said and held his ground as the stranger walked closer.

         "Why yes, how did you come to that conclusion?"  The man seemed almost amused.  "How about we duel?  Say if you lose the world will be transformed to darkness and if you win the Shadow Games will stop and the Shadow Realm will weaken to its original state so it can be controlled by the priests."

         "No, I have come here to destroy the Shadow Realm forever."

         "Too bad, you could have come out alive but you declined my offer," the man began to glow and a silver aura.  A black ball of lightning began to form in his right hand.

         "Kasumi get out of here now!" Yami yelled and began to glow a golden aura.

         "I'm not leaving, I have to help you."  She stood unmoving.

         "Kasumi you're going to get killed if you don't go!"

         "Too late," the stranger sneered and doors shut the only way out.  

         "Shadow Realm hear my call release yourself unto me, powers of the heaven give me your strength to trap the dark forces within me," Yami chanted the spell that would steal his soul as well as the power of darkness.  "Kasumi, please go," he managed to whisper before a bright light completely encompassed him and a few seconds later he blacked out.

Yami woke to find himself stiff and his eyes almost glued shut from his dried tears.  The painful memory sill replayed in his mind as he dressed and opened his door to find Yugi sleeping outside his room.  _Yugi please take care of Kasumi, _he thought to himself and walked out the door to pick up breakfast at McDonalds a few streets down.  

Yugi awakened and saw Yami missing from his room.  _I wonder where he is…maybe he's eating already._  Yugi walked to the kitchen and saw his brother finishing his breakfast burrito and one left out for him.  "Yami are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Yami got up and tossed the wrapper into the trashcan.  "You want to go to the mall then study?  You should have fun first then do your school work."

"Sure," Yugi smiled and went to brush his teeth after he ate hurriedly.

"Let's walk instead of catching the bus," Yami said.

"Okay."

After fifteen minutes of walking, ~Yugi's house is only a mile away from the mall.  I wish I lived that close to a mall…~

         "Hey isn't that Joey and Tristan talking to Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

         "I think so, but why would they be talking to Seto Kaiba of all people?"

         "Hey Yug!  Uh hi Yami."  Tristan waved them over.

         "So Yugi I heard you have a rare card from dog-boy here and is friend Idiot," Kaiba said in his usually unemotional voice.

         "I guess," Yugi scratched his head.

         "I challenged you to a duel then today.  Your Heart of the Cards for my Blue Eyes, how about it Yugi?" Kaiba stared at Yugi daring him to refuse.

Kaiomi: Sorry Lily22 but I couldn't help it to write this chap two different ways…again.

Kaiba: How about you untie me first?

Kaiomi: First I have to take a picture.  I did a nice makeover job don't you think Yugi?

Yugi: *Sweatdrop* I guess but what are you going to do with the picture?

Kaiomi: Blackmail him later of course.

Kaiba: WHAT!!!

Kaiomi: Here it is *Click, click, click*  Aw the camera ran out of film, oh well I can make copies later.

Yami: *Knocks then opens the door*  Yugi, we need to go.  You still have to finish your…*He sees Kaiba with the makeup, hair stuff, and nail polish on*  Oh my gosh….ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  *Rolls on the floor laughing*  Ouch my stomach hurts, Kaiba I didn't know that you were a girl!  Wait until everyone hears about this!  

Kaiba: Kaiomi wait until you untie me I will kill you!

Kaiomi: Oh well, I can at least send these pictures to the newspapers about this.

Kaiba: You wouldn't dare…

Kaiomi: Sure I would but I guess we have to end this soon because I have to study for my exams too so bye!  And please review!


	3. Getting to Kaiba Corp

Kaiomi: Yey!  Winter break is officially started, but I think I failed all my exams!

Kaiba: Isn't that a bad thing?

Kaiomi: ^^

Kaiba: Did you study at all?

Kaiomi: Nope.  I'm just like Tristan.

Kaiba: *sweatdrop*

Kaiomi: I'm so happy I think I won't torture anyone during this chappie.

Kaiba: So does that mean you'll burn the pictures of me wearing your sister's pink stuff?

Kaiomi: No…I'll just delay blackmailing you for a while.

Kaiba: Darn.

Kaiomi: Oh well, look at the bright side.  It's one more day of zero embarrassment.  Kays I'll start the chap now.  Let's see oh yeah the disclaimer!  I hate that but here it goes

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! or any of the characters in it.

Kaiba: That was short for a change.

Kaiomi: Shut up! *wacks Seto with a mallet*  Hmm I think I got all my anger out with one swing…

Kaiba: Just start the stupid story. *Starts to rub a large bump forming on his head*

Kaiomi: Okay ^^

*s are actions or descriptions

~s are my notes

_Italicized stuff are a character's thoughts_

Yugi: A duel?

Kaiba: That's right, a duel between you and me for your rare card called the Heart of the Cards.  In return, if you defeat me I'll give you one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Joey: Come on Yug.  You can easily defeat this creep.  Just like you did the last time, you have nothing to lose.

Tristan: Yeah, and this would be the perfect time to use that new card of yours and see what it really can do.

Yugi: I don't know Yami said for me to always keep it safe.  But it would be nice if I could add a powerful card to my deck…

Joey: Where is Yami?

Tristan: Who cares?  He always disappears somewhere anyway.  

Yugi: *ponders* Okay, I accept your challenge!  

Kaiba: Then today at five at Kaiba Corp Headquarters.  On the rooftop there's three virtual duel monster arenas.  I'll be waiting for you in the last one.  You'll regret challenging me Yugi.  *Kaiba walks away with his long trench coat trailing after him*

Tristan: What was that about?

Yugi: I'd better find Yami; I have to ask him to drop me off.

Joey: Hey, we'll come too.  How about Tristan and me come to your house around four?  I don't think we need to study anymore for the exams.  Man that Royu drilled us constantly for three hours straight yesterday.  I think he's some kind of experiment that made him really smart.

Tristan: That's what I was thinking about too yesterday…Maybe he's an android with messed up DNA and the government didn't want to release that information to the public so he was secretly switched with the actual Royu in the hospital and his real parents didn't know the difference. 

Yugi: *sweatdrop* Guys, I don't think that's what makes Royu smart and it doesn't sound very reasonable.

Joey: Well it could happen.  Why don't we call Tea, Mai, Serenity, Isis, Royu, Bakura, Malik, and Y/M to watch you?  That way it can be more embarrassing for Kaiba when he loses!

Tristan: This is going to be good.

Joey: Were's Yugi?

*Unknown to Joey and Tristan, Yugi left to find Yami after deciding that the conversation was completely based on stupidity between his two friends*

 ~ * ~ * ~

_         I wonder where Yami left?  He hasn't been acting like himself since yesterday.  I wonder if this whole thing is tied with the card?  *Yugi takes the Heart of the Cards from his pocket* I__ wonder if he'll be mad that I'm putting this card at risk of being lost forever to Kaiba…but it's just a card right?  *He glimpses Yami's Millennium Puzzle glinting from the mall entrance*  "Yami!" Yugi runs toward him.  "Can I ask you something?"_

         "Sure bro," Yami's voice was surprisingly placid.

         "Are you mad at me?" Yugi looks at him with tears building in his large purple eyes.

         "No, why would you think of that?" Yami rubbed his brother's head.

         "Then can you take me to Kaiba Corp today at 5?

         "Don't you have to study and the only likely reason to be at Kaiba's place is because you're dueling him.  And I know you have more sense than that; studying always comes before dueling remember?"

         "Um…"

         "You challenged Kaiba, risking losing the Heart of the Cards didn't you?"  Yami shook his head, utterly disappointed.  "Oh well, can't change things now.  Just try your hardest, kay?"

         "All right, I'll study really hard to make it up to you."

         "And if you don't pass any of the classes, you will be grounded for a week from dueling."

         "Okay…guess it's sorta fair."  

~4:15p.m. at Yugi and Yami's house~

Yami: Yugi, are you ready to go?  Gramps let me borrow his delivery van for today.

Yugi: Almost, um is it okay if some friends are there to watch me?  *Yugi switches his CD player to off and jumps down from his bed.*

Yami: Sure

*Ding-dong, ding dong, ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong*

Yami: What the heck…Yugi that's Joey isn't it?

Yugi: Maybe… *sweatdrop* _Joey really needs to learn self control…_

*Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong*  

Yami: Yugi why don't you answer it.  If I do I think I'll probably blast that dumb idiot to the Shadow Realm.

Yugi: Okay *Yugi rushes down the stairs and opens the door while Joey is still pushing the doorbell*

Tristan: Joey I think you're only supposed to push the button three times.  *Tristan taps Joey on the shoulder*  Oh hi Yug.  Everyone decided to come.

Yami: What do you mean by everyone?

Tristan: Um, twelve people including you, Yugi, Joey, and me. 

Yugi: But the van can only hold seven people so…*Yugi calculates with his fingers.*

Yami; Five people have to leave.  Unless someone else can drive.

Everyone in the back of Joey and Tristan: WE'RE NOT LEAVING!

Joey: Guess we have to be packed in that van.

~4:30p.m. Yugi's garage~

Tea: You know it's really squishy in here.

Bakura: No da, what did you expect?  There's not even enough ventilation in here.  We'll all probably suffocate from lack of fresh air before we get there.

Y/M: I could solve that…

Malik: You are **not **going to transport everyone to the Shadow Realm.

Y/M: Shoot, but it would solve this problem.

Mai: And probably kill us at the same time.

Serenity: Not to mention…

Yami: Will everyone please just shut the *&%# up?

Yugi: O_O

*Complete silence*

Yami: Much better, I don't want to swear but if we even want to reach there on time I need silence to drive.

~Twenty minutes later~

Royu: Yey!  We're finally here!

Tristan: What a surprise.

Royu: I think you guys I might be a little car…*starts to turn green*

Joey: Everyone out of the car now!

Yugi: Here's a bag.

Royu: Thanks…

Mai: That's just nasty.

Tea: You said it.  Yugi, why do you have plastic bags in there?

Yugi: *blush*

Yami: Come on.  We still need to get into the building to duel if anyone remembered.

Yugi: Do you feel okay Royu?

Royu: Yeah, *throws the half filled bag into the nearest trash can*

Yami: Rooftop right?

Yugi: Yep.

~Two minutes in the elevator~

Joey: Man, how big is this building anyway?  

Royu: Guys I think…

*Everyone starts to move away from Royu*

Yugi: Hey why is this button blinking?

Tristan: What does it say?

Yugi: 'Elevator malfunctioning.'

Malik: WHAT!!!!

Kaiomi: Sorries this chapter is short…I love leaving chapters at hangovers!

Kaiba: When can I kill you?

Kaiomi: *Smile* Sorry Seto, number one rule is don't kill the author, which is me.

Kaiba: Grr…

Kaiomi: I'm currently sick right now and have a sore throat so I can't talk.

Kaiba: Yes!

Kaiomi: But the world of fantasy is greater than the one of reality so actually I can talk when I'm typing.

Kaiba: You do know that what you said made absolutely no sense at all right?

Kaiomi: Yep. *Eats a handful of sugar and chocolate chips*

Kaiba: Did you ever think that sugar makes you sick?

Kaiomi: Nope, and it never will.  *Eats another handful of sugar*

Kaiba: *Sweatdrop*

Kaiomi: Byes!  And don't forget to review!


	4. Elevator Troubles

Kaiomi: I love sugar!

Kaiba: Didn't you just have four cups of sugar yesterday?

Kaiomi: Yep, but I need sugar everyday! *Reaches into a eco-sized bag of chocolate chips*

Kaiba: *sweatdrop* Aren't you supposed to make cookies with those?

Kaiomi: *niko* I am but no one said I couldn't eat some chocolate first.  And I think my cold's going away so I'm handing out my Christmas presents early because I might not update this story for a while. ^^  Okays so everyone's here right?  *Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Y/M, and Isis enter the room* And the special guest for today is Kai from Beyblades!  *Kai enters the room*  Yey!  I'm so happy!

Kaiba: Isn't it crowded in here?

Kaiomi: ^^ Okay hand-out-presents-time, here you go everybody! *Gives everyone an invitation*

Kaiba: What the hell?  Why is there a picture of me wearing makeup and nail polish on the card?!

*Everyone in the room rolls to the floor laughing*

Kaiomi: I love blackmailing people!  So Kaiba if you give me lets see…all the money in your account I won't post this pic on the Internet.

Kaiba: Grr…fine. *Gives me his credit card*

Kaiomi: Yey, I finally get to go shopping!  And the invitation is for the Christmas party at Kaiba's house.

Kaiba: WHAT!!!

Kaiomi: And Kai gets something else for his present…Kai stand under the door please!

Kai: Okay *walks to the door*

Kaiomi: Now look up.

Kai: *Stares at the ceiling and spots a sprig of mistletoe* Uh, what's that for…

Kaiomi: Look who's standing next to you.

Kai: Ack! 

Kaiomi: It's my friend Kasumi!  Now Kai, you either have to kiss Kasumi in front of everyone or go on a date with her on Christmas Eve.

Kai: Grr…I despise you.

Kaiomi: I know so what is it going to be?

Kai: Fine, I'll go on a date.

Kasumi: I'm so happy! Thank you Kaiomi!  *Grabs a straightjacket, handcuffs, and a leash* We're going to have so much fun! *Traps Kai in a death hug*

Kai: Stop this nightmare!  And I can't breath!

Kaiomi: Oops, I almost forgot to write the disclaimer, and in this chap I'll write in straight dialogue format, so you guys don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other anime but I wish I did!

Key:

*s are descriptions and actions

~s are my notes

_Italicized stuff are a characters' thoughts_

Malik: Now how the heck are we going to get out of here?

Y/M: You know I could…

Everyone: NO!

Y/M: Sheesh, I was just making a suggestion.

Ryou: *Starts to turn back into his normal color* The only practical way to get out of this elevator is to wait for help to arrive or to go through the exit.

Bakura: What exit?  *Begins to shake his hikari's shoulders*  Tell me!

Ryou: It-it's u-up th-th-there. *He points to the corner of the ceiling*

Bakura: I'll blast it then.

Yami: You idiot!  The last thing we need is to be trapped then eventually die in a burning elevator caused by your blast.

Bakura: Then what's your bright idea Einstein?

Yami: Simple, I'll lift Yugi through the exit and he can throw down a rope and one of us then one of us with the power of our Millennium Item can open the nearest door and call for help.

Yugi: Why me?

Yami: Because you're the lightest person in here.

Yugi: Well all right, but where are we going to get the rope?

Bakura: Your genius surprises me Yami.

Yami: Shut up.

*Beep-beep-boop-beep*

Bakura: Who's damn phone is that?

Yami: Wait, did you just say phone?

*Everyone turns to stare at the corner of the room where the sound's coming from, and it just happens to be Tristan's pocket that seems to be making that noise^^*

Tristan: Er I have to take a call…

Bakura: I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!

Y/M: I never thought that entertainment could be found in an elevator.

Everyone except Bakura and Tristan has a sweatdrop on their head.

*Yami and Joey hold onto Bakura's arms, preventing him from coming close to Tristan*

Tristan: Um hi mom, yeah I know I'll call you when I get back, bye. *Tristan clicks his phone off*  I sorta forgot that I had a phone…

Bakura: *fumes*  YOU IDIOT!  HOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT?

Mai: As I said before, boys can sometimes be stupider than bugs.

Joey: I really take offense in that.

Tea: It's all right Joey, you'll get used to it.

Isis: Can we just call Kaiba now?

Mai: Oh yeah, Tristan phone please.  *A very embarrassed Tristan hands over the cell and Mai dials collect (the 1-800-COLLECT number)*  Okay, um hi operator Kaiba Corporation Headquarters please, thank you.  Are you the secretary?  May I speak to Mr. Seto Kaiba, thank you. KAIBA YOU BETTER FIX THIS DAMN ELEVATOR NOW!  WE'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN THIS STINKIN' PLACE FOR ALMOST TWENTY MINUTES!  SO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF THE CHAIR AND ORDER SOME MECHANIC TO FIX THIS THING NOW!  Thank you.

Isis: Seems that Kaiba was on the phone after she spoke to the secretary.

Tea: *Sweatdrop* Yeah.

~And so after Mai totally flamed Kaiba over the phone a few minutes later the elevator started to work again.~

Mai: See what a little persuasion can do?

Bakura: Woah, I didn't know that girls could be that demanding.

Mai: Thank you.  

Joey: I think the elevator reached the top.

~The elevator door opens revealing a large hallway brightly lit by lava lamps (I love lava lamps!) and a thick, richly embroidered royal blue carpet that covered the floor.~ 

Yugi: Wow…

Yami: Lets go.

Joey: It's door number three right Tristan?

Tristan: Yeah, I think so. ~Tristan mind you is still walking a distance away from Bakura, who is currently planning to send him to the Shadow Realm when no one is looking.~

*Yami opens the door*

Kaiba: Welcome Yugi *he sees everyone else in the back of Yami and Yugi* and uh his companions.  Ready to duel Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah.  

Yugi solemnly walks up to the platform and it rises simultaneously as Kaiba.  Both of the platforms lock into place, the life points of each challenger is turned to 2000, and the duel officially begins!  

Kaiomi: Did I mention that I love hangovers?  I am sorry that this chappie is very short again but the next will be longer…I promise!

Kaiba: You said that in the last chapter.

Kaiomi: I forgot, by the way…I am sooo sorry Ryou!

Ryou: ???

Kaiomi: I've been spelling your name wrong this entire time up until this chapter!

Ryou: Um its okay…

Kaiomi: No it's not!  And I blame Kaiba because he was here the entire time I've been writing and he hasn't corrected me!

Kaiba: Why does everything end up being my fault?

Kaiomi: Because I like hitting you on the head.

Kaiba: *Straps on a helmet*

Kaiomi: *Hugs Ryou tightly* I'm sorry!!!  

Ryou: It's *gasp* okay really!

Kaiomi: Here then *loosens grip a little* have a cookie I just baked.

Ryou: Thanks. *Eats the cookie*

Kaiba: So you actually saved some chocolate chips for the cookies?

Kaiomi: Yep.  But I made a slight adjustment to the recipe.

Kaiba: Which is…

Kaiomi: I put sleeping draught in the mix!

Ryou: 0_0 *Begins to fall asleep*

Kaiomi: Sorry Ryou but I like you too much so I'll take you hostage before anyone can take you away from me!

Kaiba: You know you're crazed and mentally unstable right?

Kaiomi: ^.^

*Yugi enters the room*

Kaiomi: You want a cookie Yugi?

Yugi: Sure, but what's Ryou doing sleeping on the floor?

Kaiomi: He was just tired.

Yugi: Oh. *Grabs a cookie from the plate*

Kaiba: This is going to be a long day…

Tell me how you guys think about my story and Merry Christmas!  I don't really mind flames…just if you do flame me don't be really harsh on me. ^^  Thanks!

         ~Kaiomi 


	5. Showdown!

Kaiomi: Thankies to Kirei Tsuki and Jessica for reviewing my last chappie!

Yugi: So I get two more plushies. ^.^

Kaiomi: Guess so, but I'm charging everything to Kaiba's account.  So I'm not actually paying for anything.  And if you guys want to in your review you can say what kind of plushy you want Yugi to have.

Kaiba: Wait a minute…

Kaiomi: Here you go Yugi. *Gives Yugi a Mystical Elf and a Petit Dragon doll. *

Yugi: Yey!

Kaiba: There's still the issue of the Christmas party at my house. *Pulls out a stack of fines and bills*

Kaiomi: Er…let's start the story!

Kaiba: You owe me money Kaiomi!

Kaiomi: Hees.  Disclaimer time.  But don't you have more than enough money Kaiba?

Kaiba: Grr…

Kaiomi: Kays, Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other anime or manga and that includes the characters too.

Key to my writing…

*s are descriptions and actions

~s are my notes

_Italicized stuff are a character's thoughts_

Two hours into the duel; Yugi's life points is down to 100 and Kaiba's is only at 870.  Kaiba has his Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon and Crush Card Virus on the field, Yugi's Dark Magician has just been removed from the field because the Crush Card eliminates all monsters from the playing field that have an attack power over 1500.  ~I don't know if this is exactly correct, I've never played a game of Yu-Gi-Oh in my life and never had bought a pack of cards either.  I just watch it, look at my bro's old magazines, and go though his deck sometimes.  So don't flame me if it's wrong!~

Kaiba: What's wrong little Yugi?  You're playing a losing battle there's no possible chance that you'll be able to defeat me now.  I used Soul Release to destroy that irritating Karibos card from the discard pile forever.  This scene looks a little familiar don't you think?  It's almost like that battle we had before entering Pegasus' castle except that Tea can't interfere and you don't have your Yami to help you. 

~At the sidelines of the arena~

Tristan: That jerk Kaiba set this whole thing up.  He knew that this would happen and it was a perfect plan that Yugi risked his card too.  So he gets a double benefit and will be able to disgrace Yugi in front of all of us.

Ryou: Yeah, I have to agree.  But it is a pretty brilliant plan don't you think?

Tea: Who's side are you on anyway Ryou; the battle isn't over yet.  Yugi's made some pretty remarkable comebacks in the past and he has his grandfather's training and deck.

Ryou: But this time Yugi might not win unless…

Isis: *Anxious* Unless what?  

Mai: You mean Yug has an actual chance at winning?

Ryou: *Nods* Yeah, he doesn't have his Exodia cards that would declare an automatic victory but there's still that card he found.

Tristan: You're right!  That card called the Heart of the Cards didn't have the attack and defense points stated, so maybe there's still a chance…

Tea: Has anyone seen Joey and Yami?

Tristan: They haven't left the building yet have they?

~Somewhere in the Kaiba Headquarters building~

Joey: Where the heck are we?  I just wanted to find a bathroom.  And when I finally do find one I end up lost in this stupid building.  Hey is that a snack machine?

Yami: Joey!  We need to get back to the rooftop can't you save your hunger for later?  Why in the world did I agree to come with you?

Joey: It will only take a second…is that a chocolate bar in there?

Yami: *Completely pissed off* We. Need. To. Get. To. An. Elevator. Can I make myself any clearer?  *Grabs Joey's jacket collar*

Joey: NOOOOO!  I need chocolate!

Yami: Fine, here's a dollar.  Get your damn sugar bar and come back here. *Releases his strangle hold on Joey*

Joey: Yey! *Skips to the snack vendor* Should I get the one with peanuts or the one with almonds or just the plain one?  Decisions, decisions.

Yami: Joey just pick a damn candy bar.  Who the hell cares what kind it is?

Joey: Fine.  *Selects the bar with almonds* Uh oh.

Yami: What do you mean by 'uh, oh'?

Joey: It's stuck.

Yami: Remind me to kill you later. *The Millennium symbol appears on his head and a beam of light from Yami's forehead hits the machine, blowing it to pieces*  I hope Kaiba doesn't find out about this.

Joey: Cool!  Free food!

Yami: We're going **NOW!  *Grabs Joey who appears to be holding ten chocolate bars and two bags of chips and begins to drag him down the hallway toward the elevator with Joey munching on chips***

Joey: You want some Yami?

Yami: I am definitely going to kill you and enjoy it thoroughly when I do Joey.

~Meanwhile Malik, Y/M, and Bakura are on the other side of the arena~

Malik: That Yugi's going to get his butt whipped.  

Y/M: You know, for once I agree with you aibou.

Bakura: Why the heck did you guys come anyway?

Malik and Y/M (simultaneously): Isis made us.

Bakura: Isis?

Malik: Yep, she threatened to stop cooking for us.  You know we live in the same apartment.

Bakura: That's it?

Malik: Pretty pathetic huh?  But the last time I tried to cook a decent meal without her help, Y/M used his rod and blew up half the kitchen.  The other half was sent to the Shadow Realm.  And she made us pay for another kitchen so we're both flat out broke.  Isis is the only way we'll be able to eat.

Y/M: And the second time Malik tried to bake a roast and he forgot to turn the oven off…well you get the picture, right?

Bakura: *Sweatdrop* So you're both banned from touching the kitchen.

Y/M: Yeah.

Malik: So why are you here?  By the way, if you tell anyone what we told you we'll…

Y/M: *Grins evilly* Send you to the Shadow Realm for eternity.

Malik: Exactly. ^^

Bakura: *Ignores both of them* I just want that card.

Malik and Y/M: ???

Bakura: Yugi got a new card called the Heart of the Cards, I made Ryou tell me everything about it.  That card seems to be the soul of that girl Kasumi. 

Malik: Ah ha…you mean the Guardian of the Shadow Realm.  The person you failed to capture the last time in Egypt.

Bakura: You don't have to remind me of my failures.

Y/M: That makes everything clear now.  If you find a way to completely control her, you would have unlimited power, not to mention become immortal.

Bakura: You two seem to get it.  I'm just waiting for the right time to strike.

Malik: But what happens if Yugi doesn't play that card?

Bakura: Well then I'll just have to wait a little longer.  Meanwhile I'm trying to figure out how to send that poor excuse for a human, Tristan, to the Shadow Realm.  My favorite hobby is torturing victims that I drag there.

Y/M: That will be a fun event to watch…

Malik: *sigh* I wish I were a Yami.

~Now back to the duel ^^~

Kaiba: So what's it going to be Yugi?  Any card that you place on the field will instantly be destroyed by my Blue Eyes creation.  If you put your monsters in defense mode it will only stall the game.  You might as well give up now and save yourself the embarrassment.

Yugi: I won't give up!  _There has to be a way to beat Seto Kaiba.  Like the last time…_

Tea: *Cheers* You can beat him Yugi!  Just believe in the heart of the cards; the Heart of the Cards in your deck is the only way!

Yugi: Huh?  _I almost forgot about that.  I have to keep my promise to Yami, even if the odds are against me.  *Brushes the tears that began to run down his face away* Kaiba I will defeat you!_

Kaiba: Very amusing Yugi.  This makes the battle more interesting when I see the expression on your face when your last monster is destroyed before your eyes.  Just go already you're already wasting my time.

Yugi: _Heart of the cards please be with me.  *Yugi shuts his eyes and gently picks up the top card from his small pile of weak monsters* Please be the card I need to win…_

*~*~*

Kaiomi: Sorry but I want to have a little intermission before I continue.  My brain has been working too hard.  I would usually end a chap here but since I promised like twice that I would make this chap longer I will!  

Kaiba: Will you quit putting people in suspense?

Kaiomi: Oh all right…I need a soda first.

Kaiba: Here. *hands me a Pepsi*

Kaiomi: Yey it has caffeine!

Kaiba: Maybe I should have given you a 7-up instead.  Wait, that still has sugar too.

Kaiomi: I'm happy!  *Beings to jump around*

Kaiba: I wouldn't want to live in your house, but if I had to I would ban all sugar, cookies, coffee, and soda from the house first.

Kaiomi: That's mean Seto that would mean that close to 99% of the food in my room would be gone.  You know I can't live without sugar and caffeine.

Kaiba: I know, just continue the story.

Kaiomi: Okay here we go, with Yugi's duel against Kaiba just to refresh your guys' memories.  Yugi's Heart of the Cards and one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes are the prize.  Winner takes all!

*~*~*

Yugi: *Surprised* I did it!  

Tea: Yey Yugi!

Ryou: But we still need to know if the attack will be powerful enough to destroy Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Mai: *Disappointed* So you mean this isn't a guaranteed win even with the card on the field?

Ryou: No.

Isis: We only can hope now.

Yugi: I play the Heart of the Cards in attack mode!

Kaiba: Now I finally get to see how powerful your monster is.

*Yami and Joey rush though the door*

Yami: Did we miss anything?

Kaiba: You're just in time to see me win this duel.

Joey: Geez Kaiba's ungrateful even if he might win.

Kaiba: I will win!

Yugi: Uh guys can you wait until the duel's over?

Yami: Sure Yugi; lets go Joey.  *Drags Joey, who's still eating*

Kaiba: Enough with the idiotic insults; they're becoming irritating.  Now Yugi play your card.

Yugi: Sure, uh *cough* I play the Heart of the Cards in attack mode!

A bright light shines from the arena and a human form virtualizes ten feet in the air.  Two white-feathered wings are outlined.  Purple hair barely reached her straw sandals; it fell around her face and glittering silver dress.  Her deep blue eyes seemed to be staring across the room while clenching her wand.

All the guys in the room except Yami and Yugi: Woah…*left speechless and drooling on the floor*

All the girls in the room: *Clearly disgusted and wack the guys with anything heavy*

Yugi: Um…Heart of the Cards could you attack the Blue Eyes Dragon?

Heart of the Cards: Sure Yugi by the way my name's Kasumi. *Winks at Yugi, making him blush* ^^

Tristan: That girl can talk!

Joey: Are you sure she's a card, I mean duel monsters aren't supposed to have the ability to talk at all right?

Yami: _Kasumi, beat Kaiba for Yugi…_

~Across the arena to where Malik, Y/M, and Bakura are seated on the bleachers~

Malik: You mean that girl's Kasumi, the one who will give you unlimited power?

Bakura: *Regains composure* Yeah, don't let her looks get to you.  She almost beat the stuff out of me last time.

Y/M: I wouldn't mind having control over her.

Malik: I totally agree with you.

Bakura: *Sweatdrop* Can we get to the main mission here?

Malik and Y/M: *Both continue staring at Kasumi*

Bakura: *Begins to hit his head on the edge of the bleacher above him* _Note to self: never ask Malik and Y/M for help when it involves Kasumi or any other girl._

~Back to the duel~

Kasumi: *Smiles sweetly at Kaiba* Sorry but it seems I have to destroy your monster.  

Kaiba: *Still speechless*

Kasumi: Inferno Blaze! *The wand is pointed at Kaiba's Blue Eyes and a fiery tornado emitted from the green jewel pierces his beast, exploding it into pieces at the same time.  Kaiba's life points are instantly reduced to zero and the duel is officially over!*

Yugi: I-I won. *Shocked*

Kaiba: *Finally realizes that he lost* I lost to Yugi. *Switches the virtual dueling system to off.  The scoreboard clears and the four holographic columns shut down, but Kasumi (the Heart of the Cards) is still floating* What the…

Yugi: I can't get the Heart of the Cards off the field.  It's stuck somehow.

Kasumi: *Whispers* Seems my time is up…

Her wings start to fade then seconds later vanish completely.  She begins to fall and Yami manages to barely jump onto the battle arena and hold out his arms to prevent Kasumi from crashing onto the floor.  Yami sways a little from the impact, but Kasumi's safe and that's all that really matters to him.  Coincidentally, the card turns into sand and blows away.

Tristan: Nice catch Yami. *He pats Yami on the back*  But the only problem is how we're going to get her home.  You know since we already had enough trouble being packed in the van, there will be no way we can fit an unconscious girl into it too.

Joey: Hey Kaiba!  Don't you owe Yugi something?

Kaiba: Here. *Throws his Blue Eyes White Dragon onto the floor before Yugi's feet then begins to walk away* Good night.

Joey: He's such a sore loser.  Yug aren't you going to include that card into your deck?

Yugi: *Picks up the card and runs after Kaiba.*  Kaiba wait up!  

Kaiba: *Stops while opening the exit door* What now Yugi?  You have your card the battle's over.  There's nothing more to discuss.

Yugi: I know, but it wasn't a fair duel.  That card you wanted, *scratches his head* um I mean the Heart of the Cards turned into dust after she lost her wings so here.  *Shoves the card back at a surprised Kaiba* It's not mine because The Heart of the Cards wasn't an actual card, so you should keep it.

Kaiba: *Confused and taken aback by the complete innocence of Yugi* Thanks, you know, you guys could stay at my house for a while if you want to.  I don't think that the size of the van would be a good thing to ride in.  Besides I personally wouldn't want to be in the van with twelve people.

Yugi: Why?

Kaiba: Lets just say that no one would want to have his or her soul trapped in a realm forever because a certain Yami was in a bad mood.

Yugi: *Glances toward Bakura, who's still giving death looks to Tristan* Er, I think you're right.

Kaiba: I have a large bus we can use.  There should be more than enough space.

Yugi: Kays I'll tell everyone!

Kaiomi: I'm finally done!  It took me about three hours to type this chapter, but it was worth it!

Kaiba: *Reviews my chapter* Why'd you make me sound like a jerk then all nice to Yugi and his dumb friends at the end?

Kaiomi: Ryou and Yugi aren't dumb! *Pulls out the largest mallet*  I haven't used this one in a while, would you like to see if I can squish you in one swing?

Kaiba: Never mind, I forget I said anything.

Kaiomi: Kays I didn't end this chapter in a hangover…maybe because I'm just too tired it's 11 p.m. now, I woke at 5:15 a.m. for no reason. *yawn*  Well I'll just send this in the morning when I wake up.

Kaiba: If you wake up after I kill you.

Oh well any suggestions to what will happen next when Kaiba drives everyone to his house are welcome so are suggestions and requests for what plushy Yugi should get if you review just to remind you guys.  Sorry if it got a little confusing with the three different groups of people talking and the little scene with Yami and Joey.  And if you choose to flame me please have a good reason…I didn't have any flames yet for this story. ^.^  Night to you guys!

                  ~Kaiomi Starlight ^^


	6. Pizza Time

Kaiomi: Thank you Yami's Girl, Julia, and Jessica for reviewing my last chapter!  So I'll do your request Yami's Girl.  *Drags an upset tied-up Yami from a closet and ties him to a chair*

Kaiba: How did you manage to restrain Yami may I ask?

Kaiomi: Simple, I 'accidentally' left some of last weeks cookies with the special sleeping ingredient on the kitchen counter and I 'accidentally' didn't tell Yami so he 'accidentally' ate them and fell asleep. 

Kaiba: Ur…okays.  I am never going to eat any food left out in the open in your house.

Kaiomi: *Niko* So Yami's Girl you can come in now!

Yami's Girl: *Opens the room door* Yey!  Hi Yami! *Hugs an obviously flustered Yami* I love you Yami!  

Kaiomi: So for today you can take Yami and have fun!

Yami: Mfrrm!!!!!!!!!!

Yami's Girl: We're going to have the best time ever!  *Drags Yami onto a small wagon and begins to pull it out of the room* Thanks Kaiomi!

Kaiomi: Hmm, since Yami's Girl and Yami are gone where's Yugi?

Yugi: Here I am! *Appears from the doorway* But where was my hikari doing with that girl?

Kaiomi: Um he was just going out with a friend for some fresh air.

Yugi: Okay I guess…

Kaiomi: ~changes the subject~ Here you go Yugi! *Yugi receives Baby Dragon, Petit Angel, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Kirby plushies (I ran out of cute duel monsters to make into plushies, but Kirby's cute too^^).

Yugi: ^.^ I'm happy now *Yugi hugs and armful of dolls*

Kaiba: Is it just me or is everyone who enters your room either totally obsessed with someone or just plain weird with the exception of me?

Kaiomi: *Hits Seto with 5-foot long mallet* That's not very nice thing to say in front of Yugi.

Kaiba: I just noticed.  *Rubs his head* But you could take it easy with the mallet hitting.  I'm not like one of those whack-a-moles at the arcade.

Kaiomi: Yes you are. 

Kaiba: I won't even ask how your brain functions.

Kaiomi: ^^ Well I'd better start the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or other animes or much of anything else, but I do own a slice of chocolate cake I baked that's next to me!

Kaiba: Do you want to poison yourself or get hyper?

Kaiomi: My cooking isn't poison!  Well it might be, I didn't exactly follow the recipe in the cookbook but the cake has frosting and frosting has sugar (I put 3 cups of powered sugar in the frosting to be exact) so it should taste good even if it kills me later.  And two of my relatives ate it last night and they aren't dead now so there!

Kaiba: Why did I even ask?

Kaiomi: Because you've been hit too many times by me to make any sense.

Kaiba: That sorta does make sense in a scary way…

         ~It might have gotten a little confusing in the last chapter so I should probably explain it.  In chapter 5, Showdown! Yugi and Kaiba finally get a chance to duel.  Yugi wins by playing the card that he found called the Heart of the Cards, which is made from Kasumi's trapped soul.  If you read carefully in the previous chapters, Bakura was the robed person in the underground chamber.  Bakura's objective in Egypt was to harness Kasumi's powers as the Guardian of the Shadow Realm for himself (he still wants to do that).  Anyway, when Yugi played that card, it unleashed Kasumi's soul and the virtual stadium made her into a person again and so Kaiba's Blue Eyes was blown to pieces and she was still visible even after the stadium was turned off.  But the energy she spent also temporarily removed the powers that were given to her in Egypt that's why her wings disappeared, well you could say it was like a sugar burst and after you feel like you have no energy at all afterwards (that's the best case I could use).  After the duel, Kaiba offers everyone to stay at his mansion for the night because it's nearby and this is basically where it ended.  So on with the story!  Sorry again that the chaps were so short.  It's because I'm still grounded until further notice so I have limited time on the computer, but my parents were out a few times last week so I could type longer stuff.  And I'm working on a story for English at school, so it's hard to work on two things at once.~  ^.~

Key:

*s are descriptions and actions

~s are my notes

_Italicized stuff are a characters' thoughts_

         After much arguing, shouting, pushing, swearing, and glimpses of glowing Millennium Items, everyone eventually agreed to go to Kaiba's house.  Twenty minutes later all fourteen people are in a large bus with Kaiba driving.

Joey: Are you sure we should be letting Kaiba drive?

Tristan: Yeah, he could purposely crash us into a fire hydrant and we would all drown, but he would make it out though the driver's escape door.

Joey: I was thinking the same thing then he could steal all of Yugi's cards while we're drowning because they'll wash out of the window…

Kaiba: Will you two back there just shut up?!

Yami: Now you know how I feel with these two. ~Yami, by the way, is still holding the unconscious Kasumi in his lap.~

Kaiba: I feel twice your pain and suffering.

Royu: Hey, Kaiba is that your house? *Points to a hotel-like structure at the dead end of the street*

Kaiba: *Slows the bus down and parks it in his long driveway* Yeah.

Mai: So this is how the rich ones live.

Isis: I guess so.

Kaiba: If it's okay I'll just order pizza, there's no way my fridge has enough food to feed all of you.

Joey: I want to order the pizzas!

Kaiba: Fine dog-boy here's my cell.

Joey: Yes! *Starts dialing*

Yugi: Are you sure he knows what he's doing?

Tristan: Yeah. *Shakes his head* Joey managed to memorize all the numbers of pizza places in the whole town.

Yugi: *Sweatdrop* Okay then I want pepperoni.

Soon everyone starts talking what he or she wants and Kaiba as usual gets pissed off at them and begins yelling.

Kaiba: It would be nice if all of you could get out of the bus first unless you all want to sleep in the bus the whole night! ~That finally got everyone's attention and people started piling out and Joey's still talking to the pizza guy.~  _I have to remember not to do anymore random acts of kindness to people._

Twenty minutes later with everyone seated in Kaiba's living room (Ryou's playing PS2 with Mokuba)…

Joey: When is the pizza going to come?

Yami: Joey you just ate ten chocolate bars and two bags of chips.

Joey: Yeah but Tristan took half of the food we got.

Tristan: ^^

Tea: How did you get food in the first place?

Joey: Well you see…*Yami nudges Joey hard with his elbow and indicates toward Kaiba looking at them* Uh that's not important, we just found it lying around.

*Ding-dong-ding-dong*

Yami: That's how normal people ring doorbells Joey. *Joey blushes*

Kaiba: I'll answer it. *Walks out of the room*  What the…!  Joey!  You get your ass here and explain this!

Tea: What'd you do now Joey?

Joey: Um…nothing.

Kaiba: *Appears from the doorway looking very furious* Joey, why may I ask did you order two truckloads of pizza?

Joey: I thought we could have some of the leftovers for breakfast and um…

Mokuba: *Pauses the game and looks out the window* Hey big brother, there's some more trucks coming.

Kaiba: What!!!!!  Joey I will kill you. *Ryou, Yugi, and Tristan hold him back from attacking Joey*

Yami: You have to wait in line; I'm killing him first.

Kaiba: *Relaxes a little* Fine, but you will have to pay me back somehow.

Joey: But that's usually how much Tristan and I order and since there are other people I added another fifty pizzas.

Isis: Joey, you do realize that not everyone has the same appetite as you right?

Joey: Now I do.

Y/M: I could take care of him for both of you…

Everyone: NO!!!

Y/M: Geez third time this day I was yelled at for offering some help.  

Malik: Yami, it's because Yami and Kaiba want to enjoy having the pleasure of torturing their victims.

Y/M: Okay…

~Fifteen minutes later the pizza delivery guys finally stopped bringing in pizzas to Kaiba's living room and the stacks of pizza boxes practically touch the ceiling~

Mokuba: Cool!  An infinite supply of pizza!

Kaiba: Oh well everyone can just eat whatever they can.  Bathrooms are the right door at the end of each hallway.  Guys sleep on the second floor and girls sleep on the third floor.  There's enough room for everyone so there should be no complaints and no dead bodies in the morning.  *Stares at Y/M and Bakura who are trying to look as innocent as possible* And Joey you owe me two thousand dollars because of the pizza and soda by the end of the month.

Joey: Shoot.  But at least I spent it on food.

Tea:  Isn't that what you usually do?

Joey: Uh yeah.  Hey, Tristan buddy!  Will you help me pay the bill off?

Tristan: Fine but I know I'll regret it.

Joey: Dinnertime! *Grabs a box for him self and begins to eat two slices at once*

Mai: Joey, will you please close your mouth while you're eating?  It looks disturbing.

Joey: Well, you don't have to look at me. *A piece of pepperoni flies out of his mouth onto her pate*

Mai: This is very uncivilized. *Flicks the piece back at Joey's head*

Serenity: He's even worse at home.

Mai: I can just imagine…*Begins to flick her pepperonis at Joey to irritate him*

~Across the room~

Yugi: Hey Yami?

Yami: What?

Yugi: What are you going to do with that girl you're holding? *Takes a bite out of his pizza*

Yami: I don't actually know.  You want to come with me to drop her off in a bedroom?

Yugi: Sure. *Follows Yami up the stairs into the first bedroom*

Yami: Geez this place is huge just for two people to live in.  

Yugi: Uh huh.  This room has two beds!  Can I sleep in here too Yami?

Yami: Sure bro.  *Dumps Kasumi on the bed nearest to the door*  I can just sleep on a chair, you can take the other bed

Yugi: Kays, lets go back to the food!

Yami: All right.  

~Back to the living room an hour later at 9:30p.m.~

Tea: How can you and Tristan still be eating?

Joey: It's easy, just put food in you mouth, chew, then swallow.

Tea: Why did I even ask?

Isis: Because you knew you would get a stupid answer?

Tea: Yep, that's basically it.

Tristan: That's it I'm full.  *Stacks another empty box to his high pile*

Mai: Where does all that food go?

Tristan: Into muscle of course.

Mai: *Hits her head with a pizza box*

Yugi: You done yet Joey?

Joey: Almost, *finishes the last cheese pizza then closes the box* I got sixty-four boxes how many do you have?

Tristan: Sixty-five!  I finally beat you!

Tea: You guys have an eating contest?  

Joey: Why not?  It's fun.

Tea: Mai hand me the box you were whacking yourself with.

Mai: Sure.

Yami: Did anyone see Malik, Y/M, and Bakura?

Ryou: I think they went upstairs a while ago with a box.

Yami: How about Kaiba?

Royu: He went directly upstairs after the pizza arrived.  And Mokuba told me he was going to his room.

Serenity: So what are we going to do with the leftovers?

Joey and Tristan: Breakfast!!!

Mai: I will never understand those two.

Ryou: How about we all go to sleep?  That way we can study early tomorrow morning.

Tea: That sounds like a good idea.

Tristan: But Joey and me will stay up…

Joey: And watch TV. ^^

Yugi: Then night guys. *Sleepily walks up the stairs with Yami behind him*

~*~*~*~

Kaiomi: This chap was kinda, sorta long for me to write.  But it was mostly about pizza because I was hungry.

Kaiba: And where the heck did I go?  I wasn't in the story for most of it.

Kaiomi: Um you went someplace…

Yugi: And I got pizza!

Kaiba: How did Yugi get in here?

Kaiomi: Yugi's so cute and short! *Hugs Yugi and pats his head*

Kaiba: He isn't a dog you know.

Kaiomi: ^.^

Kaiba: Okay…

Kaiomi: But I feel so sad!  I have to go back to school on Monday!  It's not fair!

Kaiba: That's life.

Kaiomi: Kaiba buy me another week of vacation please!

Kaiba: *Sweatdrop* You can't buy time.

Kaiomi: Shucks. *Tear* But it would make me feel better if you guys review!

Kaiba: And she'll do her best to do or follow your guys suggestions and requests.

Kaiomi: Yep so review! ^^


	7. A Surprise Awakening

Kaiomi: I'm finally updating!!! I gave up trying to find the disk that had my new chapters of half of my stories on it so I'll just type it all over again! Kaiba: You seem unusually happy today. Kaiomi: I love Cadbury eggs!!! ^_^ Kaiba: *sweatdrop* Yugi: They're cool Kaiba! You want some? *holds out a handfull of caramel chocolate eggs* Kaiba: Kaiomi where did you get all of these eggs? Kaiomi: I went shopping! Kaiba: Let me guess, for Easter candy right? Kaiomi: Yep and there were four eggs for a dollar something and I hoarded them all! Kaiba: You strange creature. Kaiomi: So I will start now! Ooooh pretty chocolate eggs I'll start counting them all. *pulls out a bag of chocolate from the closet* Let's see, there's one, two, three, four, five, six. Kaiba: This might take a while so I'll just type the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Kaiomi doesn't own YuGiOh!, the company that makes Cadbury eggs, or.. Kaiomi: I do!!! Kaiba: I was trying to write the disclaimer here! Yugi: Kaiomi doesn't own any of that stuff.except the Cadbury eggs that she shares with me!  
  
Chapter 7: Nights  
  
It was a little past midnight and the second floor was completely silent and dark. Light from the full moon illuminated the bed with a girl named Kasumi. Yami Yugi sat quietly in the chair across from her and admired her from a distance. He searched for months at a time after he was released by Yugi in search or her, but to no avail. But here she was now. If only, he thought to himself slowly I might have been able to save you. He got up from his chair and stood over her. The light shone off of her peaceful face and glowed her purple hair with silver highlights from the moon. He thought back to the couple of senseless Disney tapes Yugi had. Whenever a girl slept for a long time she could always be awakened with a kiss, but it wouldn't work. Or would it? Just to make sure Yami first checked that Yugi was sleeping and the door was closed. Then he knelt before her bed and pressed his mouth to hers. When he departed later nothing changed. Giving up all hope, he slumped back into the chair. "I'll wait for you to awaken Kasumi, no matter how long it might take," Yami whispered before falling into a restless sleep.  
  
Right as Yami began dreaming Kasumi awakened slowly. Only the kiss of a man who you love will be able to will release you from the Curse of the Shadows, a deep voice echoed from somewhere from the dark room. And you have been freed. The last word echoed four times then faded into silence. Kasumi sat up straight, scared and confused.  
  
"What does he mean by being freed?" she whispered to herself and looked around. "Where am I and who am I?" She clutched the blanket that covered her. "Maybe someone will tell me that answer," a part of her heart still remained hopeful and she slid out of bed and reached the door. Opening it carefully and closing it with caution, she walked down the hallway to the edge of the stairs. Taking a deep breath she tip toed down and looked around for something that would show her which way to go. Slivers of light outlined the doorway of a room to her left. Carefully she walked over and opened the door a crack. Seeing only one other person with his back turned, she entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
(Hey I know she could have gone and woken up either Yami or Yugi but for the sake of the story just let that small detail slide. And I would be scared too if I was stuck in Kaiba's house because that mansion is huge ^_^. Just think of it as a lucky chance that she met Kaiba first instead of Malik, YM, and Yami Bakura.)  
  
"Mokuba, I can't help you right now, just go back to sleep," Kaiba said, assuming that Mokuba woke up from one of his nightmares again.  
  
"Am I Mokuba?" Kasumi asked with her clear voice.  
  
"What the?" Kaiba swiveled his chair around and stared at the girl who had entered his office. He hit his head a couple times with a report folder to make sure that it wasn't just some hallucination the coffee he drank with double amount of caffeine gave him occasionally. "You're that girl Yami was holding aren't you? The one that supposedly came out of that card Yugi played." He recognized her unusual colored long hair  
  
"Who's Yami and Yugi? What's your name?" Kasumi asked now equally confused as him.  
  
"Your name is Kasumi, well that's what he called you." Kaiba scratched his head. "And my name is Seto Kaiba. Anyway you should go back to sleep. It's pretty early in the morning to be up you know."  
  
"So my name is Kasumi. And you're Seto." Kasumi smiled. "I think you're a very nice person Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Uh okay," he blushed at the random compliment. "Why didn't you know your own name?" Kaiba stared at her. "Do you have temporary amnesia or something?" When she only tilted her head in response he let go a long sigh. "I mean is did you forget everything you knew before you woke up?"  
  
"I think so. Is that bad?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Well let's just let Yami settle this thing out. Here I'll take you back to the room they're sleeping in." Kaiba left his seat and reached out for the doorknob. But the door clicked and opened before he had a chance to grasp it and he came face to face with Malik.  
  
"Give Kasumi to me Kaiba." Bakura asked with his cold eyes meeting his. "There isn't a chance of you beating me not with my Millennium Ring in handy. I appreciate you getting her away from Yami, at least I didn't have to wake her up myself. But you have no other choice."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiomi: I ended with another hangover! Sorry I didn't follow all the suggestions but they help give me ideas. Kaiba: I actually appeared in this story for more than once part. It's a miracle. Kaiomi: Thank you very much for the sarcasm Kaiba. But hey it took me about two hours to type this mostly because the laptop is kind of old so every half an hour I had to recharge it for a long time. Review cuz it makes me happy! Say it Kaiba! Kaiba: No way. Kaiomi: Say it! Kaiba: No Kaiomi: You know you want to say it! Kaiba: No I don't. Kaiomi: Say it! Kaiba: Fine Kaiomi wants you to press the button on the left side of the screen that says 'review.' Kaiomi: That wasn't so hard was it? Kaiba: I don't like you Kaiomi. Joey: Of course you do, she matched you up with a cute girl. Kaiba: Where the heck did you come from? Joey: I'm special!!! Kaiba: Dog boy I will strangle you very soon. It is very tempting. Kaiomi: Guess I will end here before they start fighting. ^_^ Happy Easter!  
  
Something went wrong so all of the spacing is gone.it's confusing to read but oh well. Hey that sentence rhymed! 


End file.
